A user of an application running on a computing system may have reason to view or change a setting relating to the application. Often the application and computing system provide a user the ability to view and possibly change the setting. However, often the user must access the application settings and the system settings in multiple different locations and/or through multiple different interfaces. This may be cumbersome for the user and may result in a poor user experience.